


Alola Ghoul 2: Moon's intriguing comments, and Hau's dietary issues

by Nemo_Pendragon (orphan_account)



Series: Alolan Ghoul [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions, Tokyo Ghoul too I guess???
Genre: Angst, Blood, But he hides it really well, Death, Don't ask how that works, F/F, F/M, Hau is clinically depressed, He really hates himself, He thinks he's just a lowlife ghoul but he's really a wonderful little boy with a good heart, I want to help him but this fic needs ANGST, Lillie is a human despite the rest of her family being notorious binge eating ghouls, Malasada baby, More angst than Gladion, Self-Harm, Someone help the cinammon roll, TW for blood, TW for death, We love you Hau, Yes I know how genetics work but I ignore them for story purposes lmao, i dunno, tw for self harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 12:31:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10639899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Nemo_Pendragon
Summary: "Were you gonna... eat me?!" Moon gasped. "That's why you pulled me away! I can't believe you!"she snarled. Suddenly, a hand clasped her shoulder...~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Moon learns a bit more of her new friends.





	

"YOU'RE A GHOUL?!" Moon screamed. Hau flinched, and heads turned. "Well, I uh, I..." he stammered. Everything came together. Smelling her, wearing the eyepatch, being so enthusiastic to get her away from her mother. "Were you gonna... eat me?!" Moon gasped. "That's why you pulled me away! I can't believe you!"she snarled. Suddenly, a hand clasped her shoulder and a deep voice laughed heartily.  
"Hau, why're you scaring the tourists again?" Kukui laughed. "Don't believe him, Moon. The whole Hau being a ghoul shcpiel is a little joke we play on all the newbies to Alola. Hau wouldn't hurt a fly if it socked him!" Hau laughed, smiling and wiping his mouth, which Moon found very suspicious, but she smiled with him and even laughed a bit. "Do me a solid and find the Kahuna for me? He was supposed to meet us here. He isn't one to leave me n' Hau all by our lonesomes..." he murmured that last part, a concerned look sweeping onto his usually cheery face. "What's this Kahuna bro look like?" Moon asked. "Looks just like a Kahuna, can't miss him!"  
"Oh yeah, thanks man." Moon groaned. "I'll go find him." She stormed off to find this "Kahuna bro". Her attention was pulled fron Hau, who wiped a bit of drool that seemed to be because of her from his mouth with his wrist, by a girl in all white running onto the trail at the edge of the village. She follwed her quietly and heard her yelling at her bag. "Oh, Nebby! We can't be wandering off! Gladion is waiting for us! He'll be mad if we don't show!" At that statement about this Gladion guy, she absently rubbed her shoulder. Had this Gladion hurt her? Something that looked like a giant space patterned cotton ball burst from her bag, but it's excitement was short lived, as it was immediatley mobbed by a group of angry Spearow. Moon burst forth like the valiant edgy teenager she was and crouched over the little space blob. The Spearow's furious talons struck her neck, and she crouched even lower over it. The space blob began to glow, then burst with energy, breaking the bridge below them. Moon didn't even scream as they fell towards the rushing water. "I always imagined I'd be eaten by ghouls, but I guess beggars can't be choosers."  
There was a shot of electricity from the air above them, and Moon was snatched from the air. "COME ON!" she groaned loudly. The space blob made a confused little noise and she patted its head. "You're too innocent for this world..." she sighed. It made another cute little noise. "So good... so pure..." she whispered. Their savior deposited them on the ground, thrust a stone at Moon, and flew off without a sound. "RUDE!" Moon called after it. The girl in white ran over and hugged her space blob.  
Moon examined her new trinket with interest. It was gray, with little speckles of yellow and red. She smiled. "Hey, who're you? You the Kahuna by any chance?" She asked. The girl smiled weakly and shook her head. "I'm flattered... but no, I'm not the Kahuna. Thank you for saving Nebby!" Her smile grew and she patted her little space friend. "Alright, you little troublemaker, into the bag!" She commanded in a futile attempt at firmness. The little space blob drifted into her duffel bag and the girl zipped it up. "I'm Lillie, by the way..." she said, offering a hand to help Moon up. "Moon." She returned and took the hand, hauling herself off the ground. "I'll be heading back to town. Thank you again!" Lillie thanked her again, then ran off down the path. Moon dusted herself off and started down the trail.  
Moon heard a shrill scream of terror.  
She ran down the hill, stumbling over the wooden steps buried in the ground, and when she reached the end she was greeted with a sight that made her windpipe tie itself into a tight knot.

Blood dripped from his mouth. It covered his hands and teeth, which were bared in an awful, ghoulish grin. Stained his shirt and ran down his chin and neck. His eyepatch was gone, revealing the telltale eyes of a ghoul. The blood running down his face from his mouth was mixed with saliva and darkened by the chocolate background of his skin. Kagune branched from his back, long, narrow, whiplike tendrils with sharp, heavy spines on the end, looking to be the perfect weapon for scourging a victim to death. Whoever he had killed was torn apart, far beyond recognition now, left just a bloody mess of raw flesh and exposed bones. He gulped, probably swallowing a part of his meal. "Mmh... so good...." he gasped, breathing heavily. He didn't seem to have heard Lillie scream, or Moon run down the trail. He was too absorbed in a flesh-induced trance that the outside world didn't exist.  
"H-H-Hau..?" Lillie squeaked out. She was horrified. Her eyes were wide and welling over with tears. "W-what are you doing?!" She asked, her voice becoming more urgent. "Lillie, wait, we don't know how he'll react-" but she was too late. Hau turned his head to them. "What? Lillie? Moon? When did you get here?" He asked quietly. He stood up to approach them. Moon jumped forward. Lillie stumbled backwards, hiding behind her. "Oh..." he sighed, looking to his hands, his shirt, then his prey. "Oh... Lillie, I'm sorry you had to see this... I'm sorry. I won't hurt you! I promise!" He reached out to her, his face twisted with anguish, his eyes welling with tears. Lillie yelped and Moon stepped forward, glaring. "B-back off, ghoul." She spit. "Leave her alone." Moon immediatley regretted her words. She could see that they bit at his heart. She knew that sweet Hau would never do... this. He would never eat a human. He would never hurt anyone. Hau laughed weakly, the wetness of his eyes leaking out over his face. "Yeah. I'm just a ghoul. Look at this... hehe... I killed someone. I... I'll be back..." He turned tail and bolted away, Moon could hear him sobbing, telling himself he was just a ghoul. Her heart ached for him, and she regretted her cold words. 

 

She later found herself cleaning a sobbing Hau's deep, bleeding cuts.


End file.
